Phoebe Hartley
Phoebe Hartley is a recurring character on Nowhere Boys. There are two versions of the character; one from the alternate universe, who acts a friend of the Nowhere Boys, and the one from the original universe, who acts as an antagonist in Season 2. In both universes, Phoebe used to run Arcane Lane, the local magic shop in the small Australian town Bremin. Original Universe Felix Ferne, a goth, entered Phoebe's shop. Phoebe mistook him as a vampire 'fan'. Shortly after, Mia came in asking for friendship bracelets. Phoebe helped her, then discovered Felix in the back wrong reading the forbidden Book of Shadows. Phoebe chased him out of the shop. At some point, Phoebe closed the magic shop and moved house, living alone. Some time after this, while Phoebe was watching the news, about Felix and his friends returning from the forest after 2 weeks, she heard something out the front. Investigating, Phoebe was startled and relieved to find Alice, sick or injured. Phoebe gave her some rest. The formerly missing boys approached Phoebe at her house and accused Alice as a threat, but Phoebe ordered them to leave. That night, she buried Alice's book of shadows in the forest. After going shopping, Phoebe revealed she planned to open a Mexican restaurant on wheels with her kombi, claiming that they had to tell people Alice was in Mexico all this time. Felix, Jake Riles and Sam Conte approached Alice, claiming she was responsible for Andy Lau's disappearance and the summoning of a Water Demon. Phoebe defended Alice, then Felix accidentally made fire out of thin air and it burnt a bush. Jake put it out and Phoebe took Alice inside. Later, they studied the plant, and Alice learnt Phoebe took her book. Phoebe got angry, claiming Alice wasn't getting the book. Alternate Universe A goth boy named Felix Ferne entered Arcane Lane. While Phoebe was distracted, Felix found her Book of Shadows and desired to read it, but Phoebe refused. When he told her about an evil spirit chasing him, she gave him protective amulets from Korea. Felix reluctantly took them. Sometime later, Felix and his 'friend', Oscar, burst into the shop, being chased by bees. Shocked, Phoebe gave Felix an elemental Talisman, which could hold off elemental attacks, supposedly. Phoebe drove the two to a shack in the woods where Felix and his friends Andy, Sam and Jake were staying. Phoebe checked up on Felix to see how the talisman was going. They needed to test it again, and when a flock of crows chased them, it was a good time. Sam informed them that Jake had been taken to the police station for shoplifting. Phoebe drove the boys to the station, claiming to be the boys' aunt. Detective Riles stopped them, saying the boys also trashed the gym at Bremin High School had had CCTV footage. Using the talisman, they erased the footage and got rid of the crows. Phoebe drives the boys to school, seeing as the police are now aware of them and they must go. The boys spot Phoebe going to all the locations of the elemental attacks.they suspect she is behind them and confront her, but she reveals she is trying to find out the cause of the attacks. She concludes it as a Restoring Demon, created to restore order after a magical disturbance, whom she thinks are the four boys. The boys admit that they are from a parallel universe, and found themselves in this one where they don't exist. Phoebe tells the boys about her sister Alice, who disappeared 10 years ago with magic. Although Phoebe wants Alice back, she can't do magic, but Felix can. Phoebe says if they can save Alice, then she can take them home. Felix agrees to help. However, they go on a school exursion to the Bremin Ranges, (where the boys got lost in the first place), postponed in this universe. Late at night, Phoebe is awoken by the boys, who need a place to stay after the police found their shack. Phoebe is angry that the boys ignored their 'deal', but reluctantly lets them stay, informing them, "I don't do maternal and I don't do breakfast". Andy learns that Felix sent them to the alternate universe. He, Phoebe, Jake and Sam learn that Felix cast the unmaking spell to go to a universe where his handicapped brother could walk; unfortunately, he unmade all of them. Meanwhile, the boys' mothers have an 'allergic reaction' to them and are sent to the hospital, Phoebe hypothesises that if the boys find something their mums like in both universes, they can cast a spell with them and save the mums. They succeed at the last second. The next day, Sergeant Riles confronts the boys, and, eager to learn just who they are, orders he take them to the police station. There is no room for Felix, and then Bates, the school science teacher, arrives, offering to take Felix. The cops refuse, and Phoebe agrees to take him. However, Bates is possessed by the demon and attacks Phoebe before chasing Felix away. Phoebe collapses, but then two girls Mia and Ellen arrive and care for her. Jake, Andy and Sam arrive, and the girls reveal they saw Bates and Oscar (also possessed) kidnap Felix. They are forced to tell Mia and Ellen the truth. Then, Phoebe, Jake, Sam and Andy guess the demon will take Felix to the forest, and head there themselves. The three find Felix and the hermit Roland. The demon swaps Oscar for Roland, and is still possessing Bates, and now Riles too. Phoebe is shocked to learn Alice is the restoring demon, and then the boys chant the repelling spell and everyone is knocked out. Shortly after, they wake up with no trace of the boys. A week later, Phoebe throws all her magic shop stuff in the bin, as she plans to close. Sergeant Riles questions her on the events that happened involving the boys, but Phoebe tells him that they've gone home. Phoebe is quite glad when Felix, Jake, Sam and Ellen appear, needing help as Andy has gone missing in their universe. Phoebe goes off to retrieve the Book of Shadows, and meets the others at Bremin High, where the entire netball team is possessed by the demon and cannot be defeated easily. Phoebe is then possessed for the first time, attempting to kill Felix and saying "Order must be restored". The boys and Ellen simply cast a spell and retreat to their own world, and instantly everyone is unpossessed. Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:TV characters Category:Sisters Category:Nowhere Boys Characters Category:Characters who are biologically related to the villain Category:Australian Category:Live Action Characters